A Search for Hope and Survival
by Quiet Viewer and Watcher
Summary: The world you know is over most of the people and pokemon are dead from a disaster.  The few survivors fight against each other just to try and survive, will you be able to make it?  Rating may change. Accepting OCs by PM alone not in review.


Heyo everyone this is my first pokemon story so please go easy on me. I've read a lot of them though so I've got at least a fair idea of how to keep these kinds of stories good so hopefully this won't suck. I know this is a short chapter so don't say it is the chapter length will increase over time. I'm hoping for at least like three OCs to start out with. I don't know how many I'll accept in total but it won't be a whole lot.

* * *

><p>Two figures were seen walking a barren desert wasteland with only a few dead withered plants was all the eye could see for miles. With only two living creatures traveling the road one human a male in his early twenty's wearing clearly old a ragged clothing and the other was clearly a pokemon a roserade to be specific with a old silver bandana around it's neck. The person and his pokemon noticed the sun going down and set up a simple camp of a sleeping bag set up next to a fire with the two sitting sitting next to each other with a old radio between them playing only static.<p>

They sat their watching the fire while their minds drifted to how they and the world ended up like this. It all began ten years ago there was a huge meteor shower heading towards earth everyone thought it would be just like the many others that came to earth that people watched them for fun.

But what they didn't know was in the cluster of meteors there was massive meteor ten miles wide at it's thinnest point and twenty miles wide at the widest. It slammed into the earth hitting a major fault line, the meteor had already killed many people when it hit but it hitting the line caused major earthquakes and other natural disasters around the world.

After the tornadoes' earthquakes, hurricanes, and volcanic eruptions subsided it was total anarchy. Entire governments had been destroyed with most of the worlds armies, and police forces so there was nothing to help the survivors or organized group of people to stop the looting destruction that would be caused the few surviving gangs, anarchists, and criminal organizations. I

It was a worldwide phenomenon when the other survivors finally got the courage to fight and decided to work together to fight back it solved and helped nothing. More people just died and there was only more destruction. By the end of the first year more then sixty percent of the worlds population was dead.

Many people how didn't know how to survive in the wild or couldn't learn quickly died out if they couldn't find someone who did.

The pokemon didn't have it any better just as many of them if not more died with their human counter parts. Many became much more ferocious just so they could live, even captured pokemon when their trainers could get them food many of the newer and less loyal pokemon killed their trainers and ate them to get source of food. Pokeballs are among the rarest of commodities so the only way to get a pokemon is to have it before the disaster, befriend it, or defeat it yourself. The last rarely way often only had the pokemon turning on the trainer after a time.

As the years past the fighting to restore order began to settle the fight to live and to get supplies began. People would kill one another over a few bottles of water or cans of food cities were hit the hardest ending with them under the controls of groups of people unwilling to help others or share supplies or just had their supplies wiped out and taken.

That was ten years ago now it's a constant fight to live against raiders, thieves, and feral pokemon among others. Though there is hope there is rumors of a cluster of islands off the coast of Kanto where people live safe with plenty of food and supplies. At least that's what the voices on the radio say so believe them while others think it's all just false rumors.

For this lonely pair they'll find out once they get there, if they can make it that long.

* * *

><p>Like I said before this will get longer and now here's the OC profile, please send them in by PM only:<p>

Name: (First and Last.)

Nickname: (Optional.)

Age: (Try to make it a realistic age so a eight year old isn't likely to make it on their own.)

Gender: (No explanation needed.)

Personality: (Try to have at least a paragraph for me that's six sentences the more you have the more likely I'll accept you.)

History: (As detailed as possible include life before and life after the disaster and please tell how your character got their partner pokemon.)

Appearance: (Please try to be as detail as possible height, weight, skin tone, hair and eye color, etc.)

Clothing: (Remember this is a post apocalypse story so your OC won't be wearing a silk dress or a tuxedo.)

Love interest: (There won't be a tone romance in the story but it will have some. Just tell the kind of person your OC would like to be with no cannon characters.)

Supplies: (Survival supplies, put what your OC carries please don't put a extreme amount.)

Weapons: (Guns and ammo are rare so keep that in mind.)

Pokemon: (You can only have one no shineys, legendary pokemon, lucarios, Eeveelutions ,or uber rare pokemon.)

Species:

Nickname: (Optional.)

Gender:

Personality: (Try to have at least a paragraph.)

Moves: (No more then six moves.)

Other: (Any distinguishing marks ,a piece of clothing they're wear, or something else like that.)

Name: Daniel Smith

Nickname: Dan or Danny.

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Personality: Daniel is a very down to earth person. He is rarely ever rash and always listens to both sides of a story before deciding on something. He tries to see the best in people but it's hard in a world like this. He always tries to be calm but that rarely happens it he often doesn't stand well under pressure in most situations. He is very realist and is often annoyed by overly positive or negative people but doesn't really show it in most occasions. Is a very good public speaker and conversationalist.

Daniel is never afraid to speak his mind but knows there's a time and place for it so he keeps himself from saying it in the wrong situations. He tends to be a bit of a flirt but only when he knows a girl won't mind it. If he finds out she doesn't like it he'll stop and leave her alone.

History: Daniel was born in Nuvema Unova but his family moved around a lot so he never had a place to call home. Daniel was never that close to other people so all the moving never really bothered him. He was close to his older sister Jessica and really looked up to her. When he ten he left to travel the world and see the sights. He was never very into battling or coordinating so he never did either. When the disaster hit he was in Johto and his family was in Sinnoh. Once the disaster had stopped he went out to find them. Once he found the building they were staying at he found all of their things but not them and a lot of blood. He believed them to be dead and mourned them for a few days but he knew he should move on because that is what they'd want. Among their things he found a budew his sister had be raising. He had lost the rest of the pokemon he had during the disaster. He quickly took her in to raise her and named her Hana. He began to travel never staying in one spot. One day he heard of in island in Kanto that should be safe and decide to travel to it.

Appearance: Shaggy dark brown hair that goes past his neck and falls limp around his neck, round forest green eyes, lightly tanned skin, he's 6'4" tall and 245 pounds, he's fairly muscular but isn't very heavily built, he has various scars covering his body from various encounters with people and pokemon after the disaster.

Clothing: Brown hiking boots, torn blue jeans, a black leather duster that goes to his knees with a fur collar, a dark green short sleeve shirt, green fingerless gloves, and a dark blue messenger bag. He keeps his machete on his left hip, his trench knife strapped to his left boat, a quiver of arrows on his back sticking out from his left shoulder.

Love interest: Just a nice girl he knows he'll be able to trust, looks aren't a bug factor for him.

Supplies: Lighter, flash light, batteries, a map of the regions, a sleeping bag, small first aid kit, canteen, multi-tool ,and some cans of food.

Weapons: Scoped hunting cross bow with hunting arrows, machete, trench knife.

Pokemon:

Species: Roserade

Nickname: Hana

Gender: Female

Personality: She's very calm and quiet, never really saying very much. She automatically will protect any form of nature because of how rare it is now. Though Daniel isn't her original trainer she is very close to him because he has always treated her with kindness and took care of her. She hates the cold with a passion and will do anything to avoid it. In her spare time she tries to tend to dead plants with the vain hope pf reviving them. She cares deeply about Daniel and always frets over him when he is ever hurt even if it's just something as simple as a paper cut. She seems almost OCD when it comes to her petals. Her bandana is her most prized possession and will try to attack anyone who dares to take it from her.

Moves: Solarbeam, poison jab, synthesis, energy ball, petal dance, sludge bomb.

Other: Wears a tattered silver bandana around her neck and has a scar going over her back which is from a battle with a feral scyther.


End file.
